I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method and system for performing hand-off in a wireless communication system.
II. Description of the Related Art
The use of code division multiple access (CDMA) modulation techniques is but one of several techniques for facilitating communications in which a large number of system users are present. Although other techniques, such as time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA) and AM modulation schemes such as amplitude companded single sideband (ACSSB) are known, CDMA has significant advantages over these other modulation techniques. The use of CDMA techniques in a multiple access communication system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,307, entitled “SPREAD SPECTRUM MULTIPLE ACCESS COMMUNICATION SYSTEM USING SATELLITE OR TERRESTRIAL REPEATERS” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,459, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR GENERATING SIGNAL WAVEFORMS IN A CDMA CELLULAR TELEPHONE SYSTEM”, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are incorporated by reference. The method for providing CDMA mobile communications was standardized by the Telecommunications Industry Association in TIA/EIA/IS-95-A entitled “Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System”.
In the just mentioned patents, a multiple access technique is disclosed in which a large number of mobile telephone users, each having a transceiver, communicate through satellite repeaters or terrestrial base stations (also known as cell base stations or cell-sites) using code division multiple access (CDMA) spread spectrum communication signals. In using CDMA communications, the frequency spectrum can be reused multiple times thus permitting an increase in system user capacity. The use of CDMA techniques results in much higher spectral efficiency than can be achieved using other multiple access techniques.
A method for simultaneously demodulating data that has traveled along different propagation paths from one base station and for simultaneously demodulating data redundantly provided from more than one base station is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,390 (the '390 patent), entitled “DIVERSITY RECEIVER IN A CDMA CELLULAR COMMUNICATION SYSTEM”, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated by reference herein. In the '390 patent, the separately demodulated signals are combined to provide an estimate of the transmitted data which has higher reliability than the data demodulated by any one path or from any one base station.
Handoffs can generally be divided into two categories—hard handoffs and soft handoffs. In a hard handoff, when a mobile station leaves an origination cell and enters a destination cell, the mobile station breaks its communication link with the origination cell and thereafter establishes a new communication link with the destination cell. In soft handoff, the mobile station completes a communication link with the destination cell prior to breaking its communication link with the origination cell. Thus, in soft handoff, the mobile station is redundantly in communication with both the origination cell and the destination cell for some period of time.
Soft handoffs are far less likely to drop calls than hard handoffs. In addition, when a mobile station travels near a cell boundary, it may make repeated handoff requests in response to small changes in the environment. This problem, referred to as ping-ponging, is also greatly lessened by soft handoff. The process for performing soft handoff is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,501, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR PROVIDING A SOFT HANDOFF IN COMMUNICATIONS IN A CDMA CELLULAR TELEPHONE SYSTEM” assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated by reference herein.
An improved soft handoff technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,261, entitled “MOBILE STATION ASSISTED SOFT HANDOFF IN A CDMA CELLULAR COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEM”, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated by reference herein. In the system of the '261 patent, the soft handoff process is improved by measuring the strength of “pilot” signals transmitted by each base station within the system at the mobile station. These pilot strength measurements are of assistance in the soft handoff process by facilitating identification of viable base station handoff candidates.
The viable base station candidates can be divided into four sets. The first set, referred to as the active set, comprises base stations which are currently in communication with the mobile station. The second set, referred to as the candidate set, comprises base stations which have been determined to be of sufficient strength to be of use to the mobile station. Base stations are added to the candidate set when their measured pilot energy exceeds a predetermined threshold TADD. The third set is the set of neighbor set base stations which are in the vicinity of the mobile station (and which are not included in the Active Set or the Candidate Set). And the fourth set is the Remaining Set which consists of all other base stations.
In an IS-95-A communication system, the mobile station sends a Pilot Strength Measurement Message when it finds a pilot of sufficient strength that is not associated with any of the Forward Traffic Channels currently being demodulated or when the strength of a pilot that signal is associated with one of the Forward Traffic Channels being demodulated drops below a threshold for a predetermined period of time. The mobile station sends a Pilot Strength Measurement Message following the detection of a change in the strength of a pilot under the following three conditions:                1. The strength of a neighbor set or Remaining Set pilot is found above the threshold TADD.        2. The strength of a candidate set pilot exceeds the strength of an active set pilot by more that a threshold (TCOMP).        3. The strength of a pilot in the active set of Candidate Set has fallen below a threshold (TDROP) for greater than a predetermined time period.The Pilot Strength Measurement Message identifies the base station and the measured pilot energy in decibels.        
A negative aspect of soft handoff is that because it involves redundantly transmitting information it consumes the available communication resource. However, soft handoff can provide great improvement in the quality of communication. Therefore, there is a need felt in the art for a method of minimizing the number of base stations transmitting redundant data to a mobile station user which provides sufficient transmission quality.